Piwi
Piwi is an French channel for young children aged 2 to 5. It was first launched in December 3, 2003, and it was broadcasted in Paris, France. Characters Main Characters Soleil Soleil is a 3-year-old female piwi with yellow body and amber rays. Soleil.jpg|Early version of Soleil Gourmand Gourmand is a 6-year-old male piwi with amber body and green bubbles. Gourmand.jpg|Early version of Gourmand Étoile Étoile is a 6-year-old female piwi with magenta body and yellow feathers. Etoile.jpg|Early version of Étoile Radar Radar is an 8-year-old male piwi with violet body and crimson satellites. Radar.jpg|Early version of Radar Ventouse Ventouse is a 7-year-old female piwi with green body and crimson suction cups. Ventouse.jpg|Early version of Ventouse Ressort Ressort is a 9-year-old female piwi with crimson body and indigo springs. Ressort.jpg|Early version of Ressort Peinture Peinture is a 5-year-old male piwi with turquoise body and yellow spray tanks. Peinture.png|Early version of Peinture Minor Characters Béthanie Béthanie is a young girl with blonde hair with two pigtails and a magenta t-shirt. She is Soleil's partner. Soleil's_Bethanie.jpg|Early version of Béthanie Billy Billy is a young boy with black hair and a yellow t-shirt with amber short sleeves. He is Gourmand's partner. Gourmand's_Billy.jpg|Early version of Billy Éloïse Éloïse is a young girl with brown hair and a green t-shirt. She is Étoile's partner. Etoile's_Eloise.jpg|Early version of Éloïse Joël Joël is a young boy with brown hair and a violet t-shirt. He is Radar's partner. Radar's_Joel.jpg|Early version of Joël Alice Alice is a young girl with black hair and a turquoise t-shirt. She is Ventouse's partner. Ventouse's_Alice.jpg|Early version of Alice Samantha Samantha is a young girl with red hair with a ponytail and an amber t-shirt. She is Resort's partner. Resort's_Samantha.jpg|Early version of Samantha Willy Willy is a young boy with brown hair and a white t-shirt with turquoise short sleeves. He is Peinture's partner. Peinture's_Willy.jpg|Early version of Willy Maïa Maïa is a teenage girl who loves to have fun and play with her cute little mascots. Maia.jpg|Early version on Maïa Mimik Mimik is a teenage girl who loves to dance along and exercise with her mascots. Mimik.jpg|Early version of Mimik La Grande Âme La Grande Âme is a famous queen of Happy Planet who loves to tell stories. # She appears in the pilot episode of the show. # She greets the five little mascots to say "Hello." Mécha Boum Mécha Boum are a group of robotic rangers that they're super villains. # They can transform into vehicles in Happy Planet. # They look like the main characters of the show. Petits Gélatos Petits Gélatos are a group of flavored toddlers that they're lil' cuties. Their names are Belle (strawberry), Mireille (cherry), Léon (pistachio), Camille (vanilla), Siméon (mango), and Marie (chocolate). Belle.jpg|Early version of Belle Mireille.jpg|Early version of Mireille Leon.jpg|Early version of Léon Camille.jpg|Early version of Camille Simeon.jpg|Early version of Siméon Marie.jpg|Early version of Marie Current Programming Programs from 2005 to 2010 * Le Nidouille * Hopla * Dougie in Disguise * In The Night Garden * Barbapapa * Barbapapa Around the World * Meg and Mog * Les Petits Fantômes * Bo on the Go! * The Mighty Jungle * Animal Mechanicals * Big Barn Farm * Dive Olly Dive! * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Kiki, le Kiki de tous les Kiki * SamSam * Vitaminix * Bruno * Trotro * Franklin * Big & Small * Hamtaro * The Backyardigans * Toopy and Binoo * Panshel * Tao Shu * Heidi * Engie Benjy * Elliot Moose * George Shrinks * Maya the Bee * Franny's Feet * Waybuloo * Noonbory and the Super 7 * Missy Mila * My Little Pony G3.5 * Move with Mimik * Au Pays des Signes Former Programming Programs from 2003 to 2006 * The VeggieTales Show * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Kipper * Snailympics * Toy Castle * Binomes * The Koala Brothers * Funny Little Bugs * The Save-Ums! * Paz * The Forgotten Toys * The Hoobs * Anatole * Pimpa * Petit Basile * Juju * Rainbow Fish * Little Robots * Bambaloo * Zoboomafoo * Nepos Napos * Toddworld * The Glo Friends * Bonne nuit les petits * LazyTown * 5, rue Sésame * Elmo's World * Bear in the Big Blue House * Rolie Polie Olie * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * My Little Pony G3 * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Wizz avec Méli et Mélo * The World of Piwi * Draw with Piwi * Travel with Piwi * Move and Play with Piwi * The Story of Piwi Distribution Voice Actors * Naïke Fauveau : Soleil, Béthanie * Brigitte Guedj : Gourmand, Billy * Caroline Combes : Étoile, Éloïse * Valérie Lecot : Radar, Joël * Fily Keita : Ventouse, Alice * Sauvane Delanoë : Resort, Samantha * Blanche Ravalec : Peinture, Willy * Magali Barney : La Grande Âme, Mécha Boum * Lara Saarbach : Petits Gélatos, Petits Gélatos de Noël * Lucile Boulanger : Maïa * Roger Carel : Le Père Noël * Annabelle Roux : La Mme Claus Performers * Nathalie Hougay : Mimik 3D Animation Styles Alias Wavefront Maya Animation Style Alias Wavefront Maya Animation was released by EnSky Studios on December 3, 2003. The first 3D animation of this scene has inflatable bubbles and colorful skies. The mascots are formerly plastic and shiny while they're showing their really cute smile. This 3D animation is done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS in Paris, France. Alias Maya Animation Style Alias Maya Animation was released by Image-In on December 20, 2005. The second and current animation has a brand new 3D animated background type of scene. The mascots are now currently better than ever while they're showing their brand new and really cute smile. This 3D animation is done in Alias Maya and Avid DS in Paris, France. 3D Animated TV Series Les Vacances de Piwi : Saison 1 Piwi Demo Partie 1.jpg|"Youpi! C'est Piwi!" Piwi Demo Partie 2.jpg|"1, 2, 3! Chanter et danser!" Piwi Demo Partie 3.jpg|"Youpi! C'est rigolo!" Piwi Demo Partie 4.jpg|"1, 2, 3! Sauter!" Piwi Demo Partie 5.jpg|"Chantons ensemble!" Piwi Demo Partie 6.jpg|"Waouh! C'est magnifique!" Piwi Demo Partie 7.jpg|"Phew! C'était si proche!" Piwi Demo Partie 8.jpg|"C'est Piwi!" Piwi Demo Partie 9.jpg|"La vie est bien entendre. Hihihi! C'est Piwi!" Piwi Demo Partie 10.jpg|"Bouge pas!" Piwi Demo Partie 11.jpg|"C'est Piwi! Hihihi!" Piwi Demo Partie 12.jpg|"Miam! Découvrez sur Piwi!" Les Vacances de Piwi : Saison 2 Piwi Intro Partie 1.jpg|"L'émission est commencent!" Piwi Intro Partie 2.jpg|"Les Vacances de Piwi!" Piwi Intro Partie 3.jpg|"Que es-tu faire, Gourmand?" Piwi Intro Partie 4.jpg|"Youpi!" Piwi Intro Partie 5.jpg|"C'est Piwi!" Piwi Intro Partie 6.jpg|"Coucou!" Piwi Intro Partie 7.jpg|"Et hop! Hahaha!" Piwi Intro Partie 8.jpg|"C'est les Vacances de Piwi!" Piwi Intro Partie 9.jpg|"Prépare-toi pour l'émission appelé Les Vacances de Piwi!" Piwi Intro Partie 10.jpg|"Waouh!" Piwi Intro Partie 11.jpg|"Es-tu sûr de ça?" Piwi Intro Partie 12.jpg|"Youpi! C'est Piwi!" Piwi Intro Partie 13.jpg|"Oh, waouh!" Piwi Intro Partie 14.jpg|"Les Vacances de Piwi!" Piwi Intro Partie 15.jpg|"Miam! Ça y bon, Peinture!" Piwi Intro Partie 16.jpg|"Je n'aurais pas pu faire sans toi!" Piwi Intro Partie 17.jpg|"Nom nom nom!" Piwi Intro Partie 18.jpg|"Ta-da!" 3D Animated TV Specials Les Vacances de Piwi: Miracle de Noël It's Christmas Eve in the magical world of Happy Planet. The five little mascots and the kids are preparing for a wonderful Christmas celebration. Such as decorating the Christmas tree, singing all their favorite Christmas carols, baking some Christmas cookies, and searching for their new guest stars, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, and the Little Christmas Gelatos. Soleil and Béthanie are wishing happily that they could search for Santa Claus at the North Pole. Les Vacances de Piwi : Le Trésor Caché The Great Soul tells the story about the seven little mascots and the kids that they're having so much fun at the water park. Such as dancing, singing, good friends, and the glory of nature. Such as gardens, flowers, and butterflies. Join Soleil and Béthanie, as they set out on the adventure of their lives. VHS and DVD Releases Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 1 # Episode 1: "Sois mon amie" # Le Making of "Les Vacances de Piwi : Saison 1" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 2 # Episode 2: "Les Super Rangers à la rescousse !" # Episode 3: "Soleil et Le Fantôme vert" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 3 # Episode 4: "Le Spectacle de danse" # Episode 5: "La Fête de danse heureuse" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 4 # Episode 6: "L'Amour de Ressort et Gourmand" # Episode 7: "L'Amour heureux de Étoile et Radar" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 5 # Episode 8: "La Danse de lucioles" # Episode 9: "La Vie des citrons" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 6 # Episode 10: "Les Super Rangers ripostent !" # Episode 11: "La Vie des bananes" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 7 # Episode 12: "Docteur Alice" # Episode 13: "Le Canoë de Billy" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 8 # Episode 14: "Le Gâteau au chocolat de Gourmand" # Le Making of "Les Vacances de Piwi : Saison 2" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 9 # Episode 15: "Youpi ! Maïa est là !" # Episode 16: "Écho, Écho" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 10 # Episode 17: "Les Livres de Willy" # Episode 18: "Le Ombre de Éloïse" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 11 # Episode 19: "L'Arc en-ciel de Joël" # Episode 20: "Jeu de cache-cache" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 12 # Episode 21: "Le Lever de Soleil des petits Gélatos" # Episode 22: "Mécha Boum à la rescousse !" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 13 # Episode 23: "Le Rêve de Samantha" # Episode 24: "Une symphonie pour Maïa" Les Vacances de Piwi : Volume 14 # Episode 25: "Adieu, Mécha Boum !" # Episode 26: "Tu es toujours avec moi" Les Vacances de Piwi : Miracle de Noël It's Christmas Eve in the magical world of Happy Planet. The five little mascots and the kids are preparing for a wonderful Christmas celebration. Such as decorating the Christmas tree, singing all their favorite Christmas carols, baking some Christmas cookies, and searching for their new guest star, Santa Claus. Soleil and Béthanie are wishing happily that they could search for Santa Claus at the North Pole. Les Vacances de Piwi : Le Trésor Caché The Great Soul tells the story about the seven little mascots and the kids that they're having so much fun at the water park. Such as dancing, singing, good friends, and the glory of nature. Such as gardens, flowers, and butterflies. Join Soleil and Béthanie, as they set out on the adventure of their lives. Music Opening Theme: "Le Théme de Piwi" The pilot episode has a standard version of the intro when Gourmand, Soleil, Ressort, Ventouse, and Peinture smile and say "Les Vacances de Piwi!" all together. The rest of the episodes have a short version of the intro when Gourmand, Soleil, Ressort, Ventouse, and Peinture smile and say "Je t'ai trouvé! Les Vacances de Piwi, est là au dernière!" all together. Ending Theme: "Sautecroche" In the pilot episode, Gourmand, Soleil, Ressort, Ventouse, and Peinture pop up and say "Amuse-toi et à plus tard pour les Vacances de Piwi!" all together before the credits appear. In the rest of the episodes, Gourmand, Soleil, Ressort, Ventouse, and Peinture pop up once again and say "Et rappelle-toi, amuse-toi et à plus tard pour les Vacances de Piwi!" all together before the credits appear once again. Segments Les Amis de Piwi Les Amis de Piwi is the first educational segment of the show. This show teaches kids to learn letters, numbers, shapes, sounds, and colors. Le Jardin de Piwi Le Jardin de Piwi is the second educational segment of the show. This show teaches kids to dance along, sing along, and play along. Le Zoo de Piwi Le Zoo de Piwi is the third and final educational segment of the show. This show teaches kids to learn all about animals at the zoo and the ocean. Songs Marie Henchoz * Le Thème de Piwi * Saute-Mouille la grenouille * Le Kangourou * Mon petit chat * Le pingouin * Le dromadaire * Les drôles d'oiseaux * Mon petit lapin * Le moustique * L'autruche * Mon serpent mange un éléphant * Le mariage de la souris * Le concours de beauté * Le rock des casseroles * Tropique chanson * Le chewing-gum * Monsieur Fil de fer * Charabia * Les chaussettes perdues * Les sorcières et Cie * Sautecroche * Mimi-pinceau * Bon anniversaire * Le petit carrousel Merchandise Videos and DVDs The videos and DVDs are released on January 10, 2004 by Universal Studio Canal Video. The videos and DVDs also have a poster of the TV series. Music CDs The music CDs are released on January 10, 2004 by Sony Music France. The music CDs also have a poster of the TV series. Coloring Books The coloring books are released on January 20, 2004 by Editions Fleurus. The coloring books also have crayons inside. Sticker Books The sticker books are released on January 20, 2004 by Editions Fleurus. The sticker books also have tattoos inside. Talking Plush Toys The talking plush toys are released on February 10, 2004 by Ouaps Toys. A special edition of videos are released on February 10, 2004 with bonus talking plush toys. The talking plush toys can say 5 different phrases from the TV series. * The body parts light up when they talk with 5 different phrases. Talking Interactive Toys The talking interactive toys are released on February 20, 2004 by Ouaps Toys. A special edition of DVDs are released on February 20, 2004 with bonus talking interactive toys. The talking interactive toys can blink, talk, and look around with 10 different phrases from the TV series. The body parts light up when they talk with 10 different phrases. Interactive Dance Mat with Interactive DVD The interactive dance mat was released on March 10, 2004 by Ouaps Toys. An interactive DVD interacts your interactive dance mat with lights and sounds. The dance moves will follow the arrows as you play. The interactive dance mat can say 10 different phrases as you play. T-Shirts and Tank Tops The t-shirts and tank tops are released on March 20, 2004 by Worlds Apart. The t-shirts and tank tops also have seven characters on them. Inflatable Play Toys The inflatable play toys are released on April 10, 2004 by Intex. The inflatable play toys also have seven characters on them. Outdoor Play Toys The outdoor play toys are released on April 20, 2004 by Worlds Apart. The outdoor play toys also have seven characters on them. Bedroom Toys The bedroom toys are released on May 10, 2004 by Worlds Apart. The bedroom toys also have seven characters on them. Bath Toys The bath toys are released on May 20, 2004 by Ouaps Toys. The bath toys also have seven characters on them. Video Games The video games are released on June 10, 2004 by Vivendi Universal Games. The video games also have a poster of the TV series. DVD Games The DVD games are released on June 20, 2004 by Vivendi Universal Games. The DVD games also have a poster of the TV series. Trivia * Piwi was originally launched in July 9, 2002 as a programming block for young children, and it was originally broadcasted on Télé-Québec Jeunesse in Montréal, Québec. * The TV series was originally premiered in July 9, 2002 called "Les Vacances de Piwi" with early 3D animation, voices, and music. * In France, the TV series originally aired on France 5 during the show, "Debout Les Zouzous" in November 2, 2002. * The VHS and DVD releases are originally released on October 10, 2002 by Anchor Bay Entertainment in Montréal, Québec. * In France, the VHS and DVD releases are originally released on February 10, 2003 by Universal Studio Canal Video. Production The series was produced by EnSky Studios in Montréal, Québec. The series was created in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS for 3D animation and visual effects. * The backgrounds were inflatable 3D animated sets with inflatable bubbles and colorful skies. * Mimik is a live-action performer in the three educational segments shot in front of a greenscreen. * The mascots were computer 3D cartoon models created in Alias Wavefront Maya. * The movement of the mascots was recorded by EnSky Studios with facial expressions. The animation of the mascots were floating, dancing, and spinning, due to their facial expressions. * The mascots' faces and lip synching were done by PSOne. The early French voice track is digitally recorded along with the spot data. Then the face is rendered using Softimage 3D. * Body movement and other effects were done by joysticks. * The kids were computer 3D cartoon models created in Alias Wavefront Maya. * Maïa is a computer 3D animated cartoon female host model created in Alias Wavefront Maya. * La Grande Âme is a computer 3D cartoon female magician model created in Alias Wavefront Maya. * Mécha Boum are computer 3D cartoon robot models created in Alias Wavefront Maya. * Les Petits Gélatos are computer 3D cartoon toddler models created in Alias Wavefront Maya. * The three educational segments were done by live-action and 3D animation created in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS. External Links TPS Channel Presentation site http://web.archive.org/web/20040406035832/http://www.tps.fr/index.php?rid=87&cid=429 TV Channel Presentation site http://web.archive.org/web/20060411200525/http://www.piwi.tv:80/site.html Category:Channels Category:Channels in France Category:Canal+ Category:TPS Category:Canalsat Category:EnSky Studios Category:DKP Effects, Inc. Category:Canal Satellite Category:Wanadoo Category:Orange S.A. Category:Image-In Category:Alias Maya Category:Alias Wavefront Maya Category:European 3D animated television series Category:Preschool education television series Category:European children's television series Category:3D Animation Category:Avid DS Category:European computer-animated television series Category:CGI Animation Category:Western Animation Category:Live-action Programing Category:Live-Action Category:TV Shows